


Contentment

by sweaterbarnes (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Balloons, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little ficlet about the boys in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

~~~~~~

Tony grumbled and frowned when he felt the bed move; keeping his eyes closed, he flapped his hand about in the space Steve had occupied just moments earlier trying to find an arm so he could pull Steve back to bed. The metal arm encircling his waist tightened its grip and pulled Tony flush to Bucky's chest. Tony pouted but sighed and settled into Bucky, pulling the sheets up around his shoulders and shoving his face into the pillow. 

Steve chuckled and turned to the dresser, rifling through the drawers for some sweatpants. He pulled out Bucky's soft, gray ones and slipped them on, Bucky wouldn't mind. Besides, Steve couldn't remember how many times he had found Bucky wearing his shirts. Turning to give his partners one last look, smiling at the lump of blankets and limbs that was Bucky and Tony, he snuck out of the bedroom, shutting the door gently behind him. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, shooing their cat off of the counter and pulling ingredients for pancakes out of the cabinets. 

~~~~~~

Tony snuffled and moved further under the sheets when Bucky started to move out of bed. He thought Bucky would just settle back and let them sleep a while longer in the warm cocoon of the blankets but he was oh so wrong. He yelped  when he felt a cold, metal hand on the back of his neck.

Bucky leaned down and whispered, "Time to get up," into his ear. Tony groaned and pulled his hand out to slap at Bucky, hitting his hand just as he started to pull away. The bed creaked as Bucky got up and Tony rolled over into the warm spot, shoving his face into the sheets and muttering, "I don' wanna get up Buck, let me sleep."

"Nope," Bucky said in an annoyingly cheerful voice, "it's almost 10 and we went to bed at 11, you've been asleep for almost half a day and you need to get your butt in gear."

"I hate you morning people so much," Tony growled into his pillow before giving up and doing a weird roll/slide maneuver out of bed and onto the floor where he lay in a heap.

"It's not morning babe," Bucky called from halfway down the stairs. Tony just grunted in response. After a couple minutes he sighed, stood up, draped their comforter over his shoulder, and shuffled down the stairs. When he reached the living room he was greeted with a balloon to the face.

"Oops sorry Tony!" Steve said, hurrying over, grabbing the balloon, and adding it to the collection of ballons in his arms.

"Why are you carrying balloons?" Tony asked, still groggy from sleep.

"We're cleaning up from the party last night," Bucky said from where he was gathering empty plastic cups from the coffee table. 

"Oh, okay," Tony mumbled, turning and shuffling into the kitchen. He reached the coffeemaker, poured himself a cup and curled around it, inhaling the smell and sighing happily.

"I swear you can't go a day without that stuff," Bucky commented as he walked past him and dumped his armful of trash into the wastebasket.Tony huffed and gulped down some of the drink.

"You and Steve just don't understand just how precious coffee is, you morning people are the enemy," he said, taking another sip of his drink. Bucky rolled his eyes and ruffled Tony's hair, kissing his forehead as he passed.

"Yeah, yeah, now come help clean, it's a disaster zone in there."

~~~~~~

 

 


End file.
